


Day 13 -- Swept the World From End to End

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sirius is a drama queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 -- Swept the World From End to End

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/74979.html

"It's _never_ going to stop snowing," Sirius said melodramatically, collapsing on the end of Remus' bed and draping himself across it. "It will eventually reach the top of Gryffindor tower, and we'll never be able to leave the castle again. Goodbye, cruel world." He heaved a great, long-suffering sigh.

Remus threw a chocolate bar at him without even looking up from his book. The candle Remus had placed on his bedside table to lighten up areas that the wall sconces couldn't reach fluttered in the draft coming in from the window. Sirius scowled, but broke into the chocolate bar anyway, and Remus knew he was somehow managing to look martyred even as he consumed it.

"Are you quite done?" Remus asked once the crinkling of wrappers and the sounds of chewing had ceased, peeking over the top of his book. Sirius grinned unrepentantly and shook his head. He licked a bit of melted chocolate off of his thumb and Remus suppressed a groan, burying his head back in his book. He'd forgotten what he was trying to read by this point, but he kept up the charade anyway, in the hope that Sirius would take the hint and bugger off somewhere before Remus lost what was left of his mind.

"Entertain me," Sirius said, every inch the petulant, pampered prince they always accused him of being. The mattress shifted and Sirius was suddenly much closer than he had been, elbows resting on Remus' bent knees above his book, chin balanced in his hands. "C'mon, Moony."

It was only three days to the full moon, and Remus knew the wolf baying around the back of his skull often made him reckless. Ignoring the tiny voice of reason, he calmly replaced his bookmark and put the book aside. Not even pausing to reconsider, Remus reached up, cupped Sirius' face in his palms, and kissed him, a bit more than a light peck but still rather chaste.

Before Sirius could push him away or hit him, Remus kissed him again, this time sneaking his tongue between the other boy's surprised lips. Sirius tasted like chocolate and summer, and some unidentifiable flavor that was just _Sirius_. Remus pulled back before Sirius could respond, leaning back against his pillow and crossing his arms behind his head. He tried to smile enigmatically, but Remus was pretty sure he didn't make it. "That entertaining enough for you, Pads?"

Sirius gaped for a moment and then a slow smile spread over his lips and Remus' heart flipped. "It's a start," Sirius said, reaching forward to tangle his fingers in Remus' tawny hair and pull closer so they could kiss again. "And I definitely like the idea." Remus smiled back, and proceeded to help Sirius forget all about the snow.


End file.
